Pheobe: Daughter of Poseidon
by Poseidon's li'l Angelfish
Summary: "Misty, where are we going?" "To Camp Half Blood, a safe haven for people like you" Stupid birds can't just go crap on car. No they choose to make my life a living Hades.
1. Stupid Birds

Hello. Readers. My name is Pheobe. Oh, you're wondering why this is important, are you? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

I was waking up to clouds one cold, dreary morning. My roommate- Misty Groves-was still doing her early morning chainsaw impression in her bed across from mine. I looked over to the alarm clock and sighed. It was about 4:30 in, the morning. I wasn't supposed to be up for two more hours. Why do we need to get up so early if we live in the school? Well, I might as well clean up my half of the room.

I was putting my socks in my hamper when a silver glint on the window. I looked up at it and I saw a bird. But it wasn't a regular bird. It was gray everywhere except its beak, which was shiny and looked like steel. It was then that I realized Misty stopped snoring.

Now, let me tell you something about Misty. She has a disease in both legs that makes every step look painful. She's about seven inches taller than me and always wears a hat. She's really sensitive and cries when she's upset, that's why I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't tell her I said that.

Anyway, she was wide awake, staring at the bird with a look of pure, undiluted horror. I looked back from my terrified best friend lto look out the window again only to see twelve birds pecking frantically at the panes, seemingly not caring that the glass was starting to crack. Before I could shoo them away for breaking the glass, Misty grabbed my hand, pulled my up by my pajama-clad arm as she tore out of the room like a horse

"Where are we going, Misty? What's wrong with that bird?" I panted. "Stop! Where the heck are you taking me?" I said, pulling the sleeve of my PJs out of her hand. She stopped running. "I want to know what is going on, and I want to know _right now!_" I yelled, and the strangest thing happened.

Even stranger than our tour of the museum when I knew the name of every Greek god and goddess and their mother, all from memory. Even stranger than when some lady wearing a turban and sunglasses gave me a lollipop in first grade, and only my mom believed me when I told her that she had snakes for hair.

I only just realized that Misty and I were next to the water fountain when it exploded, flooding the entire hallway. Water and metal pipes were flying everywhere. They made deep dents in the walls and


	2. Safe Hades

Hello. Readers. My name is Pheobe. Oh, you're wondering why this is important, are you? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

I was waking up to clouds one cold, dreary morning. My roommate- Misty Groves-was still doing her early morning chainsaw impression in her bed across from mine. I looked over to the alarm clock and sighed. It was about 4:30 in, the morning. I wasn't supposed to be up for two more hours. Why do we need to get up so early if we live in the school? Well, I might as well clean up my half of the room.

I was putting my socks in my hamper when a silver glint on the window. I looked up at it and I saw a bird. But it wasn't a regular bird. It was gray everywhere except its beak, which was shiny and looked like steel. It was then that I realized Misty stopped snoring.

Now, let me tell you something about Misty. She has a disease in both legs that makes every step look painful. She's about seven inches taller than me and always wears a hat. She's really sensitive and cries when she's upset, that's why I would appreciate it greatly if you didn't tell her I said that.

Anyway, she was wide awake, staring at the bird with a look of pure, undiluted horror. I looked back from my terrified best friend lto look out the window again only to see twelve birds pecking frantically at the panes, seemingly not caring that the glass was starting to crack. Before I could shoo them away for breaking the glass, Misty grabbed my hand, pulled my up by my pajama-clad arm as she tore out of the room like a horse

"Where are we going, Misty? What's wrong with that bird?" I panted. "Stop! Where the heck are you taking me?" I said, pulling the sleeve of my PJs out of her hand. She stopped running. "I want to know what is going on, and I want to know _right now!_" I yelled, and the strangest thing happened.

Even stranger than our tour of the museum when I knew the name of every Greek god and goddess and their mother, all from memory. Even stranger than when some lady wearing a turban and sunglasses gave me a lollipop in first grade, and only my mom believed me when I told her that she had snakes for hair.

I only just realized that Misty and I were next to the water fountain when it exploded, flooding the entire hallway. Water and metal pipes were flying everywhere.


End file.
